6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Bring It On
Bring It On is the 18th episode of the series and of the first season, which aired on April 24, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 7, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Jonesy gets hired at the Penalty Box and swiftly proves himself a good salesman. This annoys Jen, and when Jonesy claims that it's natural because guys are stronger than girls, a competition breaks out between the boys and the girls to see which gender is better. Meanwhile, Wyatt worries about the state of his relationship with Serena and Jude sets up a side business providing babysitting services. Plot Main Plot Jonesy gets hired to work at the Penalty Box alongside of Jen, but he starts off by ignoring her training because he believes he's a good salesman already. Jen isn't so ready to believe, but he starts off by selling a customer two cans of tennis balls rather than one can by offering him a "two for the price of two" deal, and then follows that up by selling Kyle Donaldson a titanium hockey stick when all Kyle wanted originally was hockey tape. This gets to the point that by the middle of the day, Jonesy has sold enough to catch Jen in sales for the month. This angers Jen, so she trips her friend; however, Coach Halder catches her doing it, and sends her to the penalty box. From there, she has a great view of Jonesy managing to sell a man who only wanted climbing gear a bunch of unrelated items, including a display-only kayak. Coach Halder is impressed by this, so much so that he takes Jonesy out to lunch on him. Later that day, the gang meets at the Big Squeeze, and Jen tries to tell Jonesy it's stupid for them to compete for sale. Jonesy agrees, but while doing so states that men are just naturally better than women. Nikki asks him if he actually believes it, and Jonesy affirms that he does and looks to his male friends for backup. Jude and Wyatt are unwilling to answer either way, but feel pressured to, and so Nikki suggests a contest: her versus Jude in a staring contest. When the contest starts, Jude cracks almost immediately because he forgot what they were doing. However, Jonesy calls for a best-of-three, and Jen lets him choose the contest. Jonesy chooses a lemon-juice-chugging competition. This competition pits him against Caitlin. Though both struggle, Caitlin ends up winning, but Jonesy calls for another competition. Nikki chooses this time, and she dares Wyatt to go into the pharmacy and buy a Miss Teen Girl magazine, pink lipstick, and tampons. Wyatt wimps out on the challenge, and the girls celebrate. Jonesy isn't done yet, and he calls for a final, winner-take-all competition. This one will have the two parties eat thirty stick-its and then try to ride the Vomit Comet without puking. Jude and Jen are the competitors in this one, and both barely hold their guts in on the rollercoaster. Jen is unsuccessful at holding it in after the ride finishes, however, making Jude–and by extention the guys–the winner. At work the next day, Jonesy taunts Jen over the guys' big win. Jen is unwilling to put up with it, but has no other option. Coach Halder then walks over with a boxful of soccer ball cozies and mentions that they didn't sell a single one initially, but that he thinks Jonesy might be able to sell them. Jonesy agrees, but this sets off Jen, who yells that she's sick of hearing about how great Jonesy is. This gets her time in the penalty box from Coach Halder, who then takes Jonesy out to lunch. When Jonesy comes back, he has plans to get the one-week sales record. However, his male friends intervene with three little kids that have been put in Jude's care. Jonesy decides to take care of the mulleted kid, but finds that the child is a burden, first escaping from the penalty box when Jonesy puts him away and then spreading chocolate all over the store when Jonesy gives him chocolate to make him happy. When Coach Halder sees that there's chocolate all over his office and finds out that Jonesy has been babysitting on the job, he fires Jonesy for moonlighting. Upon hearing this, Jonesy falls to the ground in despair. His three female friends, who have been watching the chaos, all ignore his please for help until he admits that girls rule. At this point, Jen offers the simple solution: give the kids naps. Soon, the kids are napping on the floor. An argument starts to break out about how the guys actually did harder work than the girls did, but this argument is diffused when Serena arrives, wanting her bandana back from Wyatt. When Wyatt hears this, he asks Serena why she needs it, and she explains that she's having a bad hair day. Wyatt tries to lie that he knew that this was why the bandana was special to her, but Serena sees through this and states that guys are bad liars. Jude tries to contradict this, but is stopped by Jonesy, who doesn't want to wake the kids up–a sentiment obvious when Stanley's eyes snap open and he lets out an evil giggle. Sub-Plot One: Chad's Bandana Wyatt is at work when Serena walks in, wearing a bandana. Wyatt notes that she looks different with it, and says that she looks cool with it on. Chad then comes by and points out that it's his old bandana. Wyatt is surprised by this, and is even more surprised when he learns that Chad and Serena used to date. Later, he's talking to Nikki about it. Nikki doesn't see what the big deal is, and sarcastically suggests that Wyatt buy her a bandana himself. Wyatt takes this advice to heart, however, and rushes off to buy her one. When he comes back, he shows Caitlin the bandana, but she's unimpressed, as it has hockey sticks on it. Wyatt thinks that it's no big deal, as a bandana is a bandana, but Caitlin warns him that she won't like it. Her statement proves prophetic, as Serena says it's not her style, and this devolves into Wyatt exposing his jealousy towards Chad. The next day, Serena still has Chad's bandana on. Wyatt is bothered by this, but doesn't have any time to worry about it, as Jude comes by Spin This with three children that have been left in his care. When the guys split the children up between them, Wyatt takes a blonde girl who wants to play cowboys, and needs to borrow Chad's bandana to do so. In the end, when the children are napping, Serena comes by and asks for it back, which makes Wyatt ask why the bandana is so special. Serena responds that it's not the bandana that's special so much as she's been having a bad hair day and Chad's bandana matches her style much better than one with hockey sticks Wyatt gave her. Sub-Plot Two: Jude Babysits Jude is working at Stick It when Yummy Mummy comes by with her son, Stanley, and leaves him with Jude under false pretenses. Despite having Stanley foisted on him unwillingly, Jude does his best to take care of Stanley, taking the six-year-old with him everywhere he goes and doing his best to keep Stanley out of trouble. For his hard work, Yummy Mummy pays Jude twenty dollars, and Jude agrees to watch Stanley the next day. However, when he comes to work the next day, he finds three women with three children waiting for him. The women tell him that they will pay seven dollars per child per hour, and Jude accepts these conditions. The children soon become too much for him to handle, though, and Jonesy's suggestion to give the kids chocolate does nothing to help his predicament and plenty to make it worse. Eventually, the guys each take a child, but find that taking care of the kids is hard even if they're working individually. Eventually, they call on the girls for help, and Jen suggests giving them naps. This naptime idea works, and the kids are soon sleeping soundly, although Stanley's eyes do snap open and he does deliver an evil giggle when Jude starts to argue with Serena. Quotes *'Jonesy:' Chill! Just familiarizing myself with the gear. Jen: (grabbing the net away) You're gonna get in trouble! Coach Halder: Ah, I see you're familiarizing yourself with the gear. (to Jen) What are you doing with that net, Masterson? *'Jen:' Are you crazy? You're gonna bust the cash register! Jonesy: What does the sale show? Jen: $21.60. Jonesy: And what is the cost of the ball and bat? Jen: $21.60?!? Jonesy: (imitating a Western) Wow wha waaa. *'Customer:' Do you sell hockey tape? Jonesy: Hockey tape? I bet we do. (yelling across the store) Jen! Do we sell hockey tape? Jen: (to her customer) Excuse me. (calling back) Yes we do! Jonesy: Yes we do. Customer: Where would I find some? Jonesy: (yelling again) Jen! Where is it? Jen: On the shelf beside you! Jonesy: (picking it up) Well, that was easy. *'Yummy Mummy': (to Jude) Excuse me, could you be a dear and take care of my little Stanley while I go cr–powder my nose? *'Ron:' What's going on here? Jude: Babysitting. Ron: All right then. Carry on. *'Nikki:' What's with junior? Jude: His mom left him with me so she could go to the washroom. Caitlin: That's so sweet. Jude: 3 hours ago. *'Jonesy:' How come you folded so quickly! Jude: I forgot what we were doing. *'Jonesy:' Brought you back a little something from our lunch. Jen: Free crappy restaurant mints. How thoughtful. *'Jonesy:' All you need to know about kids is a little bit of simple psychology: chocolate makes them happy. Trivia *'Goof:' When selling a hockey stick to Kyle "Dirty" Donaldson, Jonesy mentions that it's made of titanium. However, the hockey stick he is selling is clearly made of wood. **It is possible that this was done on purpose to demonstrate Jonesy's ineptitude *'Goof:' After Nikki proposes the staring contest and just before Jude loses, Stanley disappears from beside Jude. *Jonesy's job: employee at the Penalty Box Reason for firing: turning the store into a daycare in an attempt to calm the kids down. *The episode name is a reference to the movie series, "Bring it On", which is about cheerleaders showing off their skills and practicing for squad-offs. *This episode indicates that Yummy Mummy finds dealing with her son Stanley stressful at times. *This is the first episode where Jonesy is seen playing a sport. *This is the first episode where multiple members of the gang share a job in the same store. *Although Jen is often the most level-headed of the group, here she shows that she has her moments of stupidity; when Jonesy proposes the "winner take all" competition, she readily agrees, even though the girls have proven thrice that they're better than the guys. **Interestingly, she also seems to take the loss the hardest. *Jen's love of roller coasters, first seen in The Big Sickie, comes into play again here. *The mother of the mulleted child is very short, barely able to see over the counter.. Gallery Jonesy goes for the catch.png|Jonesy after performing his stunt with the ball and bat. Jonesy catches Jen in a fishing net.png|Jonesy catches Jen in his fishing net. Jen laughs.jpg|"Royally!" NotMetalHockeyStick 1.jpg|Wood, not Metal. MindTheStepC.jpg|Jen sending Jonesy on a "trip". JenOnHerWayToPenaltyBox.jpg|Jen on her way to the Penalty Box. Halder.jpg|Jonesy and Halder laugh at Jen for being in the Penalty Box. JM275.jpg|Jen very angry with Jonesy. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Videos